1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing perfluorosuccinyl fluoride which is useful as an intermediate for various fluorine-containing compounds or a compound having special characteristics. For example, perfluorosuccinyl fluoride can be converted into perfluorodicarboxylic acid derivatives useful as starting material for fluorine-containing condensation polymers having excellent thermal resistance and chemical stability such as polyamides and polyesters by reacting with a nucleophilic reagent. The perfluorocarbon ether acid fluorides derived from the succinyl fluoride by the addition of hexafluoropropylene oxide or tetrafluoroethylene oxide can be converted into perfluorocarbon ethers useful as lubricants, solvents and insulating materials having excellent thermal resistance chemical stability and insulating properties. The succinyl fluoride can be also used as a starting material for perfluorocarbon vinyl ethers useful as a source of polymers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, it has been known to produce perfluorosuccinyl fluoride by the following processes:
(1) An electro chemical fluorination of succinyl fluoride PA0 (2) An oxidation of perfluorocyclobutene PA0 (3) An oxidation of 1,4-diiodoperfluorobutane
In these known processes, the yield of perfluorosuccinyl fluoride as the object product is low and the processes are not satisfactory for an industrial operation.